Destiny And Doom
by Mirlyinda
Summary: Re posting from my old account. Morgana dies leaving a small baby with blue eyes behind. Just how does Camelot react to this? Especially Merlin? "He will be your Destiny and your Doom." She just didn't know how right she was. Mergana
1. Prolog

**Me: Okay so this is a story from my old account Favorite Daughter Of Hades. **

**Evil Me: No one cares. -_-**

**Me: I do. Anyway tell me what you think of it. Bye. **

The weary witch made her way through the lower town. She shifted the small bundle in her arms and whispered comforting words to it. Suddenly she heard feet hit pavement. She was spotted. The guard come after her in. With the little strength she had left, she fought them off with some unrecognizable words. Continuing she walked to the big shiny door. Her eyes drifted close. No. She had to stay awake. She had to keep _her _safe. Her weak arms opened up the heavy doors. They hit the wall and everything went quiet.

"Guards!"

Someone shouted. Yet she didn't know who as her eyes slipped closed. Her legs gave out as she slipped into a light slumber. "Morgana" She opened her emerald eyes to a pair of startling blue.

"Merlin... Take care of Vivian." With that she closed her eyes for the last time. "Morgana! Morgana! Wake up!" The young warlock continued to shout out her name. Two people ran up to the sleeping witch. The old physician checked for a pulse.

"Her pulse is low. I need to get her to my chambers." Gaius sounded worn out as her gave the old King's Ward a look of sympathy.

"Do anything you can! Just... Just save her!" A shrill cry of a young infant ran across the quiet room. The nobles in the room tried to pin point where the noise came from. Finally a small boy the tender age of 10 pointed to the unconscious witch. King Arthur searched her hood and found the source of the cry. It was a small new-born baby with a small batch of black hair. Arthur tried to stopped the crying but came up unsuccessful. Queen Guinevere got up from her throne and made her way to her husband. She grabbed the shrieking baby and cradled it in her arms. The baby instantly stopped crying and opened her eyes. The Queen gasped. Arthur moved over to his wife and gasped too. There was a low murmur in the crowd directed to the high royalty.

"Merlin..." Said servant turned his head to his master. "It has your eyes" The crowd gasped. Merlin turned his head to the Court physician who was feeling Morgana's pulse.

"Her pulse stopped."

Morgana Le Fay passed away that night.

**Me: Reviews?**

**Evil Me: Don't be pushy. Oh and I forgot this at the front but we don't own Merlin. **

**Me: This story was originally entitled 'Morgana's Surprises'. I'm ginna change it. But anyway sorry for any grammar mistakes. And I'll be redoing the second chapter tomorrow so expect that to be up soon. **

**Evil Me: I'm hungry. Let's get dinner... **


	2. Morgana's Dream

**Me**:** Okay let me just sort this out right now. **_Italicized _**is part of the eirlier background story. Bold is a dream and **normal **is the actual story. Got it****? Good.**

**Evil Me: Look at you, always the one to get to the point. **

**Me: Oh shutup...**

**Evil Me: I would but then you win. :D Anyway, we don't own Merlin!**

Morgana's Surprises Chapter 2

_**They were in a clearing. Flowers littered the grassy floor. Morgana sat in the middle her back to the approaching figure. He quietly snooped up behind her. Gently laying a hand on her back she looked up. A small smile spreads across the witch's face as she took his hand. Pulling it down, she put it on the small bulge of her stomach. A smile of bliss spread across the young warlock's face as they shared a passionate kiss. **_

_**Soon the image of the happy expecting couple changed to a much darker place. The fire licked away at the darkness, making shadows appear bigger then they actually were. A cloaked figure ran passed, his hood falling down in the process. Black hair was flowing all around the man's pale skin. He turned his head in a frantic reflex, showing off his startling blue eyes in the process. And that is when she knew who he was. **_**Merlin. ****_The idiotic, clumsy, servant of non other then her annoying half brother, king of Camelot's own, King Arthur. But it was something in his eyes that Morgana tried to focus on. It almost looked like... Like fear. But just what could he be afraid of? _**

_**The witch followed her young soon-to-be lover all the way down the corridor. He stopped and looked back. Sweat was forming on his brow as he thought in concentration. Slowly pushing open the door he hurried to a small cradle in the corner. His fear grew as he realized there was nothing in there. Turning around he came face to face with another man. The man looked about 5'9'' with exotic dark skin. In his left ear stood a golden ring. On his bald head there were tattoos of various snakes each with black endless eyes that matched his own. But what caught her attention was the small bundle in his arms. The babe couldn't have been more then 3 months old. All Morgana could see was the little patch of black hair coming from the top of the bundle.**_

"_**Put my daughter down, Ulls." Merlin roared throughout the room. **_

"_**Why should I? She's a little powerhouse! The daughter of the most powerful sorcerer Lord Emrys of all magic! And the deceased Witch Lady Morgana! If I even had half of either of your power... I could take over kingdoms! But yet you waste it! Hiding it away for... for destiny! Just think of all the power this baby holds... It would be enough to bring down kingdoms! I could raise her as my own... Just think of the possibilities!" 'Ulls' ranted on. Merlin on the other hand was giving him a hard glare as he walked back in forth with the baby.**_

"_**She doesn't belong to you." Merlin blurted out into the quiet room. Ulls gave him a funny look. **_

"_**She does now. Les serps es vagin!" His tattoos glowed as they moved. Making their way out of his skin and onto the floor. There was 4 of them. A black snake with a white head. Engraved on his head in a heavy red ink was the word 'Líder'. The next snake was midnight red with a stripe of blue surrounding it's tail. On his head with heavy black ink was the word 'Seguidor'. The next snake was pure white with the word 'Mal' on it's head. The last snake was a dark milky green. With a straight strip of midnight black running from it's head to it's tail. On it's head, the word 'Dividit' was engraved. The four snakes slithered up to the young man before them. With Merlin distracted the man holding the small infant headed towards the door. **_

"_**Oh and Emrys? Don't follow us." And he was off. The snakes advanced making Merlin sweat harde. **_

"_**Anar!" The last thing the Lady Morgana saw was the flash of gold in Merlin's eyes. **_

_Morgana's eyes popped open as she gasped for breath. Merlin had magic! Merlin was Emrys! They had a child! What the heck just happened? Taking deep breaths she recited her dream. She was in a clearing. Merlin came and she put his hand on her bulging stomach... Wait, what? Bulging stomach? Then they... They kissed. Morgana nearly felt sick. She and Mer...Merlin! Of all people! Why did it have to be the one who poisoned her? Well he is kinda cute... Wait! Wait! Did she seriously just think that? Merlin and cute don't mix. Or do they? _

"What the heck just happened, _Mer_lin? All I know is that my sister is _dead _and that she had a baby with her that has your eyes!" The king shouted to his mysteries manservant. The queen walked in carrying the sleeping babe in her arms. The door quietly creaked shut with a small pop. Merlin cringed at the hoarse sound in his kings voice.

"There were complications... She... She went to the Druids for help. I urged her too." Tears were filling his tear ducts as he fought them. Merlin went over to the window sill looking at the sunset that marked he end of Morgana Le Fay's death day. "I went to check on her awhile ago. They said that she gave birth to a girl. Morgana named her Vivian." The tears won as they streamed down his face. "She wanted to leave but they wouldn't let her. So she snuck away a few night ago. With Vivian. I tried finding her but she was no where to be found. She promised me she would never leave me. Yet that promise was broken tonight. When she died." Arthur stood paralyzed as he took in the information, yet one question stood out the most in all this craziness. Gwen moved over to the crying man. His daughter in her arms. Supporting the babe with her left arm, she used her right to comfort Merlin.

"It's alright Merlin it'll be alright." She traced circles on his back like she does when Arthur is upset.

"It'll never be alright." He closed his glassy eyes as more tears fell.

"Do you want to hold her?" Merlin opened his eyes and acknowledged his daughter for the first time since the throne room incident. He took a small nod as she was transported into his arms. She almost fit perfectly. Like she was made to fit into his arms. Slowly the baby opened her eyes letting Merlin see the startling blues for the first time. A small smile spread across his face as he gazed over her. Tears stopped flowing as he took a deep breath.

"I'm still confused." They both looked back to see a confused blonde.

"With what?" Merlin asked annoyed.

"How'd you get a girl like Morgana?" Merlin only laughed, returning to his old self.

"With poison, Morgause, and Magic. Lots and lots of Magic." He looked down at his beautiful daughter while her eyes closed again and she fell asleep.

"That makes no sense." Arthur put his arm under his chin while he leaned on the wall.

"I would tell you the story but it's a long one that I'm not too conformable with telling right now." Arthur nodded respecting his manservant's space.

"Well it's getting late and I'm sure were all tired with today's events. I'll have some guards set up the royal nursery. We can get a servent to stay with her tonight and well work everything else out tomorrow." And with that night began.

**Me: Sorry if it was short but the next chapter is going to be longer...**

**Evil Me: If only you can finish it...**

**Me. -_- I don't like you. **

**Evil Me: Sorry if he clotpole made any mistakes... Bye. :D Or look at this :d It looks like the smiley's tong is trying to touch his eyes... But anyways you don't care. Reviews are great but I won't push you to anything... Now really, BYE!**


End file.
